


Научи меня танцевать

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говард пытается научить Стива танцевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научи меня танцевать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teach me how to dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865742) by [Nathamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel). 



> От автора: написано на вызов «Стив Роджерс/Говард Старк: уроки танцев» для Avengers Rare Pair Makeout Fest
> 
> Переведено на [ФБ-2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru) для команды [fandom First Avenger 2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5106426). Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Бета — [autodofe](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1896883).

— Ай! Нет, нет, хватит, нет, черт тебя побери! Я сказал — хватит, — Стив замер, робко глядя на своего партнёра по танцу. Тот высвободил руки из захвата и захромал к ближайшему стулу.

— Неудивительно, что Пегги отправила тебя ко мне. Не думаю, что её нежные ножки смогли бы выдержать такое, — устало вздохнув, он сел в кресло, снял обувь и начал массировать ступни. Он даже не мог представить, что ему может быть так больно.

— Клянусь, я никогда не встречал никого, кто танцевал бы хуже тебя, — проворчал он. И быстро добавил, заметив как помрачнело лицо Стива: — Но не всё ещё потеряно.

Он вздохнул, обулся и вновь встал. Ради своего любовника он мог не обращать внимания на ноющие ступни.

— Ты не должен учить меня, если не хочешь, — Говард внутренне содрогнулся, услышав, что пробормотал Стив. Вина тёмной тенью затопила грудь, он положил ладонь на его щёку, повернул лицом к себе. Стив выглядел смущённым и униженным. Говард нежно поцеловал его в губы.

Затем он плотно прижался к нему, одной рукой обняв за талию, а другой поймав за ладонь.

— Просто следуй за мной, — сказал он примирительно.

— Мистер Старк, мы слишком близко друг к другу, вряд ли это можно счесть пристойным, — поддразнил его Стив, подмигнув.

— Не вижу никого, кто мог бы осудить, — с вызовом ответил Говард, наклонился ближе и прошептал: — Может ты поймёшь, как надо двигаться, если мы будем двигаться медленнее.

Песня заиграла, и они начали танец.


End file.
